Clandestine
by monkeywahl
Summary: "At least the blanket was long enough, right?" [Yuri smut/Oneshot]


_**Clandestine**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having me over Mr. Heartfilia!" Levy cheerfully stepped past Jude, slipping off her flip flops and placing them against the nearby wall. "Yeah," he grunted, shutting the door behind the bluenette.<p>

"I have paperwork to do, so don't bother me." Jude began walking off towards his office and said, "You know where everything is." Levy mumbled a small _'mhm' _before jogging off towards Lucy's room.

Jumping once her bedroom door was swung open, Lucy let out a sharp gasp. "Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted, walking into her girlfriend's room, and shutting the door behind her. "You scared the hell out of me, Levy!" The two girls both giggled, but Lucy's attention focused back onto her homework after a few seconds.

"Love what ya did with the place, Lu." Lucy had recently added some additions to her room. White lights now hung from corner-to-corner near the ceiling, and new curtains hung from above her windows. "Thanks," the blonde said slowly, more focused on the scribbling of a problem out on the side of the lined-paper she was working on.

Sitting across from the blonde on her bed, Levy examined Lucy's homework. "Trig huh?" Lucy groaned, "Yeah, and it's so hard! I can't figure out the answer for this one." She pointed the eraser end of her pencil at problem B. Levy also groaned. "I couldn't get that one either. But at least we have until Tuesday to see Sensei for help."

"You know what," Lucy dropped her pencil, managing to break the tip in the process, "I don't even care about homework right now." Lunging forward, the blonde caught the blue-haired teen's lips with her own, and placed both hands on the sides of Levy's jaw bones while doing so. Levy's eyes widened for a moment in shock, before softening and melting into her girlfriend's touch.

Both now kneeling on Lucy's bed, the blonde eagerly slid her tongue past the other female's lips. Levy's hands rested on Lucy's hips, but then began sliding up and down her sides. The couple moaned in each other's mouths, and after a few seconds, Lucy pulled away.

Papers, binders and a pencil were shoved off the bed and fell to the floor, and once more, Lucy dove into the bluenette's pink lips.

Levy was knocked over so she was on her back, and the blonde pulled away so they could both giggle for a second. The blue-haired female then stretched out her neck as Lucy began to trail heavy, heated kisses down the side of her throat. "More, Lu-chan.." Levy moaned, while closing her eyes and blushing. "_Touch me,_" she whispered. The blonde smiled against her neck, then sucked an area of flesh until it was red.

Lucy pulled away, and smiled lovingly. Without warning, she slipped her hand past Levy's blue soffe shorts, and straight into her lace panties. Levy elicited a loud moan, but clasped her hand over her mouth once she realized Lucy's dad wasn't too far away. "Already so wet," the blonde whispered into Levy's ear once her index finger brushed past Levy's clit and slid right into her folds.

The busty female leaned her head down and aimed for kissing Levy again. Their lips connected harshly as Lucy also began to rub Levy's bundle of nerves in a quick 360 degree motion. Levy always liked it rough and fast, despite her small build and soft demeanor.

After they separated, Levy moaned, "Lu-chan.. more, I want more..!" and pouted her lip. Lucy smirked, and easily slid her middle and ring finger into the bluenette's lubricated hole. The blonde quickly pumped her fingers in and out of the female, all while having pushed Levy's shirt up and sucking on the underside of one perky breast.

One of the best things about having Levy McGarden as a girlfriend would be that she almost hardly _ever _wore a bra. But truthfully, she didn't really need to.

Lucy's thumb continuously rolled over Levy's clit, and although it was sloppy, it was making her climax draw nearer. The blonde licked a line from the underside of Levy's breast to her nipple, and started to harshly suck on the dusty pink skin. "Mm-ah, yes..!"

Being touched was a desideratum, and Levy didn't even care how sloppy Lucy's motions were. It felt like it's been _months _since the last time they've done something like this, but in reality, it's only been about a week.

After a few more seconds, the blue-haired girl released a quiet, strangled moan, and the girl's pink walls spasmed around Lucy's fingers. The golden-haired female released Levy's breast with a '_pop', _and slid out her drenched fingers_. _

Levy's heavy breathing slowly calmed down, and she held a half-lidded stare with her girlfriend. Lucy affectionately kissed the small girl, but pulled away after a few moments.

The bluenette took the initiative and pushed the blonde down on the bed next, while then placing herself between Lucy's legs. Lucy blushed fiercely when the blue-haired female removed her shorts and panties, and positioned her face directly at Lucy's core.

"I can already tell you're soaking wet too, Lu-chan," Levy said, and Lucy bit her lip as she felt Levy's hot breath brush against her folds. The blonde's core was _burning _with desire and need―she just couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing the back of Levy's hair, Lucy pushed brought her head forward, rushing her to begin. Not saying one more word, Levy slowly parted her lips and allowed her tongue to slide out.

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath and furrowed her brows in pleasure once the bluenette between her legs began running her tongue throughout her lower lips. Levy's hands wrapped around her girlfriend's thighs, holding her hips down.

"Mmm.." Lucy moaned, biting her lip, moving Levy's hair out of her face. Lucy then used her free hand to fondle and squeeze one of her large breasts.

As Levy's tongue would glide up from near her opening to her clit, she'd stop and suck on the nub of nerves. This action would cause Lucy to moan and buck her hips upwards. After a few seconds of sucking, Levy would release, and slide her tongue back downwards to tease Lucy's entrance.

"Mm..more Levy-chan.." the blonde moaned, after a sigh of pleasure. Levy hummed against Lucy's core, and removed her right hand from Lucy's smooth thigh. She stopped her licking, and slicked up her index and middle fingers instead.

Levy dove back into Lucy's clit while she slowly inserted her two fingers, all while staring up at the blonde. Lucy's head fell back against the pillow, and a soundless moan escaped her throat. While the blue-haired girl fingered Lucy at a fast pace and continued to suck harshly at her bundle of nerves, Lucy moaned out, "Ooooh, yes! Mmm..!"

As Lucy was nearing her climax, her hips repeatedly bucked against Levy's scorching mouth, and the hand that gripped the blue locks tightened, bringing Levy's face closer to her feverish skin.

"Harder..!" she moaned out, furrowing her brows in _need _of the release of the coil inside her abdomen. Knowing, the bluenette sucked harder than before, quickening the thrust of her fingers.

The large-chested female released a choked moan, as Levy finally made her come. Her walls clenched around her girlfriend's fingers, and Levy slowed her motions as she allowed Lucy to ride out her climax.

After Levy removed her fingers from Lucy, she kissed the blonde's clit with a sweet kiss.

Lucy sighed blissfully. Levy always gave her the best orgasms.

The blue-haired bookworm crawled on top of Lucy, and kissed her lovingly on her lips. Both exhausted and pleased, they crawled under the covers to cuddle.

Moments later, Lucy heard heavy footsteps draw closer to her bedroom. _Shit._

"Girls!" a masculine voice called from right beyond the door. "Fuck!" Lucy yelled in a hush tone, and pushed Levy out of the bed, causing her to fall onto the floor while Jude was opening the door.

Each girl shrieked, as Jude's head poked out from beyond the wood. "WE'RE CHANGING!" his daughter screeched throwing a pillow at her father. The scene Jude saw was Lucy kneeling on her bed with shorts in hand, holding up the covers from her bed to shield her body. He caught a glimpse of Levy on the floor, also using the same blanket to cover herself, shirt in hand and hair messy.

"S-sorry!" he screeched, closing his eyes and slamming the door shut. "I'm going to the store!" he frantically yelled from beyond the closed door, then ran to the stairs. "LEARN TO KNOCK!" Lucy yelled after him, face burning hot from embarrassment.

Levy looked up at the blonde, eyebrows raised and face red. Lucy shared Levy's gaze, cheeks burning and heart racing.

"At least the blanket was long enough, right?" Lucy asked, and the lovers burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So here's another LeLu lemon! I love this ship so much.

Very sorry it took me so long to get this published! I know a few guests have requested I write another, so here it is!

Take a second and review or favorite, please!

(I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.)


End file.
